


Codfish

by Homestuckftw123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckftw123/pseuds/Homestuckftw123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello evveryone. This is my coming-of-age story. A story about life, lovve, friendship, and abuse. WWitness first hand of wwhat I had to go though growwing up in the not so fancy life of a seadwweller. I hope you guys enjoy this, as I'vve had enjoyed wwriting this. See ye soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	0. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (no really guys, I've really enjoyed writing this and I really hope you guys enjoy this too. It's about Dualscar and GHB (which is my otp <3 ) btw. :P. Please, please, PLEASE give me as much criticism as possible cause this is my first really long fanfic, so criticism is needed! Thanks! Enjoy! :) =P )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uggggggghhhhhhhh.... This is bad. Well here is Chp. 1 of Act 1. FINALLY!!! God, I hate this chapter, you'll probably hate it too. ugh......

Act 1

Chapter 1

“Beginning” 

A story like mine is a tragic one, I was debating on whether I should really write this on not. Someone should never know what I had to go through, it’s too painful. I now know that people have to know, they have to. It’s important to know that not everything of what is written about me is true. So I guess I should start off this little tale of mine right. I lived on an island called “Cadabera Island.” It was home to the rich and successful highbloods on Alternia excluding the Empress. The place, “The Ampora Estate” belong in the family for generations and we were the only royal family living on the island. It was fall and everyone was getting ready for harvest week, collecting food, wearing warmer clothes all that stuff. Since I was rich and royal I didn’t had to go through that, we got servants for that, then again I was three, so I didn’t know what the fuss was all about. It was almost 0830 hours when I got up on that faithful day. I almost didn’t want to get up because I was so tired from studying last night and I really wanted to stay in my little cozy bed of mine, but it was unusual for someone like me who was so energetic and full of life to stay in bed all day. So I, reluctantly, got myself out of bed and get myself some breakfast.  
The palace I once lived in was huge, about thirty acres that belong solely to the Ampora family, the second richest family on Alternia, second only to the Pexies family, who are the royal family. I eat my breakfast that my servant fixed for me and climb the four stories back up to my room. I was out of breath by the time I reached the top of the stairs. I hated exercise and I was kind of a lazy kid back then so it made walking up and down stairs worse. I walked halfway down the hallway where I located the tall, slender mirror. I liked to look into the mirror sometimes because it made me look kind of funny. I count the many freckles that I had on my body for no reason other than the fact that I don’t want them to disappear on me. I count the ones on face, 6 in all, then on both of my arms, 16, then on my legs, 32. After I was done examining myself I check my hair. My hair looked like a wild animal was living on head everytime I go to sleep. I tried patting it down, but without a brush or a comb, I can never get it to stay down. I blow the hair out of my face in defeat and walked back to my room. My room was fairly large for a boy my age. I mean, I had plenty of room for me to run around and play and stuff, it was just a little too roomy for me, whatever. I had many hobbies as a child, I still do, but not as many since then. I was musically inclined too, I had guitar that I would play from time to time, a violin, and a piano downstairs in the living room that I was killer at. I also had a drawing station in my room in the right hand corner too. It was about a meter from my bed for easy access, it had a whole lot of paint and pencil shavings from previous projects of mine. It’s really old and wobbly and I was gonna tell dad to get me a new one, he didn’t really listen at the time, mostly because he was drunk at the time. 

My clothes were on my dresser, already folded and ironed. I grab the black t-shirt with the royal insignia on it, the Aquarius sign, and put it on. I then grab my khaki shorts and put them on too. I snatched the oversized purple sweater that I always wear, even in the summer, and put it on too. Was it even a sweater? I had always debated this whenever I put this thing on me in the morning. It had buttons on it so it must be a jacket of some kind, but it felt really soft like a homemade sweater. Oh well, let’s just call it a swacket for now on. The swacket wasn’t oversized just to make me look cute it in, it was a hand-me-down from one of my distant relatives that I really didn’t knew. The sleeves were so long that my arms could only reach halfway. The collar reached the middle tip of my fins, and I liked to flip it upwards and put it around my nose and mouth. Sort of like an amateurish “incognito mode”, so to speak. I look for a comb and a brush and get started on brushing my hair. God, I hated this thing so much, I dreaded this every morning. I can never style it the way I wanted and when I do, it just gets messy the next minute. When I finally get my hair to look at least decent looking, I gather my things and my rifle gun that I never leave home without and run out the door. 

I ran out to the Front Entrance Gardens, past the grand stair entrance outside. The huge fountain in the middle of the garden has a beautiful polished marble set with one of my ancestors in the middle. I walked up to the giant, golden gate entrance where the security scanner was. I stand in front of the scanner and do the royal familial salute, my right fist on my chest and my left one behind my back, and I let the scanner scan me. It recognize me as an Ampora and the gates finally open.

I ran the down the hill that leads to the square, it’s was really festive that day. I heard someone was returning from their sea journey, but I didn’t really paid attention. I was heading to towards the meadow on the other side of the island where my friends were playing. I took a short cut from the market and head towards the outskirts of town. Despite me being a somewhat lazy kid, I was a great runner, it only took me about an hour to get there. The meadow looked fantastic in the fall. The pink leaves, the colorful scenery, leaves on the ground, and the sky with its reddish orange tint made it even better. A heard leaves rustling behind me, instinctively, I took out my rifle. I scan the area for the apposed suspect who made the sound when suddenly- “ROAR!” “AHHHH!” I shrieked my little high pitched shriek as I fell to the ground, gun accidently thrown into a patch of grass a few feet away from me. I heard a familiar cackle behind me, I know that sadistic laugh, and I knew it well. Lanier. 

She stood over me with that famous Pyrope smile. Her teeth were bared and she was laughing was laughing her butt off. I just laid there with an annoyed look on my face. I finally push her off me. “Argh! Lanier! You scared me to death you crazy jerk!” I said to her. “Haha! You should’ve seen the look on your face! It was priceless! Hahaha!” Lanier, a teal blood, was one of those friends that you just want smack sometimes. She looked cute and innocent, what with those pigtails in her hair, those teal colored overalls and red shirt, her red bows in her hair, and worn out sneakers, but she wasn’t. In fact, she was kind of trouble maker. Always playing some silly prank on people, scaring people, and probing people with her cane. It had a Pyrospirite’s head as a handle and she’ll usually try to hit people with that end. Her family were rich lawyers who were all about justice and the judicial system. Her dad was one of those rich and famous lawyers, but he didn’t really took his job home so as to not “scar” his daughter or something. A little too late for that. She was always into that kind of stuff, she’d talked about it all the time. We even role played as a prosecutor and criminal once. I finally pushed her off of me and tackle her. We fell down the hill we was on and we were laughing and screaming all the way down. When we were at the bottom of the hill, we got up and started chasing each other. She was roaring and growling and trying to claw me. I try shooting her with my gun, just to try to tame the wild beast. Of course we were just playing, we were really into role playing and we RP together a lot. “I’m gonna get’cha ya you deadly beast!” I say to the ferocious monster. “Roar! You’re going to have to catch me first! Peasant!” She growled. I make little gun sounds as I dodge and roll out of the way of her attacks. She slashes and jabs at me with her cane. I try to avoid her attacks, but I accidently tripped and fell. 

On the ground and almost out of breath, she had her cane pointed to my face. “Haha, well isn’t this an interesting sight?” She said in that conniving tone of hers. “The strong, brave warrior has finally fallen to the great and mighty queen of all Pyrospirites, Lanier!” I started to tremble a little when she moved her cane close to my chest, then out of nowhere, an arrow was shot in front of us. We looked up in surprise to our other friends, Yamir and Coretta. “Hey guys! Can we play?!” Coretta said, waving at us. Coretta was a tyrian blood, an heiress. She’s an incredible fighter, especially with that trident of hers, a worthy opponent for the current Empress. Her duty is to basically look after the seadwellers and prevent her giant, always hungry lusis from destroying us all with the Vast Glub.  
“Yeah, can we? I want to practice with my bow for a while.” Yamir is a blue blood, very strong and loyal to his friends. He’s also very sweaty for some reason. He’s a killer with that bow and arrow of his. He can shoot something as small and far away as a rodent beast two miles away. 

We waved back at them signaling that they can play with us. For hours now, we played. Enjoying our innocence while still had it, we were care free, had no worries then. The afternoon was almost over and said goodbye to my friends. They waved back as I turned to go home. As I was walking along the beach, kicking seashells and rocks out of my way and some sand too, although some of it got in eyes. I heard a really loud horn signaling a ship has returned. “Is that what the towns’ people were talking about?” “Not something to get exci-“I interrupted my own thoughts as I saw what ship they were talking about. “The Black Kraken,” an infamous ship that belong to the only person I was scared of the most. Seeing the insignia on the flag confirmed my fears. Him has returned.

I panicked, running back and forth trying to think of something to avoid Him, anything to avoid Him. Then I realized I was on a beach, and I was a seadweller, so I ran to the nearest dock and dived off of that. I could’ve just swam out into the water like a normal person, but again, I was panicking and wasn’t thinking, so I didn’t do that. I swam as hard as my little legs could go, trying to get as far away from Him. The waves were the hardest part of this short journey, but I wasn’t worried about that, I just needed to get away and get away now. I didn’t even knew where I was going, as long as he doesn’t find me. I feared Him. I hated Him.  
Once I got a good long ways from the island, I had an easier time trying to figure out what part of the mainland I was heading towards. I saw a bunch of purple, no, indigo. I thought I saw something that looked like tents or something. I finally realized where I was going, the home of the people called Subjugglators. “The Land of Tents and Miracles” or “The Dark Carnival.”

 

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism, comment, whatever, blah blah omg blah.


	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is the second chapter to the story "Codfish" I thought I uploaded it on here, but I guess it's on my deviantart page. whatever. Here it is finally. :P)

Act 1  
Chapter 2  
“Ashyeir”

By the time I made it to the mainland it was almost sundown, most trolls are out at this time. I washed up on shore and get a couple of good feet from the shoreline. I crawled my way up from the water and finally, too exhausted to move anymore, fall flat on my face on the sand. I roll over on my back and begin to cry, mostly out of pain from swimming too far and too long, but mostly for how close I came from Him finding me. Tears blurring my vision and thoughts running through my head. “What if he found me?” “What if he did found me, but thought it was someone else’s kid? “What if one of his crewmates spotted me and alerted him?” All these thoughts were making me cry even more, and it was making my head hurt. So I sat up, finally, to keep the tears from falling in my hair and dust the sand off of my body and head.  
The sun was going down and before I knew it, it was dark. I didn’t really care, I just wanted to be alone. I guess this day in particular just hates my guts because I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t even here the boy that was calling me from the cliff above me.  
“Hey! Are you all right motherfucker!?” I give him the most confused look I could give him, and I guess that was his invitation to come down and check on me. He came down from the stairs that I just noticed and was walking nonchalantly towards me. He was…kind of cute really, his black hair was really messy and curly. He had a black shirt on with the Capricorn symbol on it, the sign of royalty. Was he a prince? Or was he a relative to the family? He also had a purple and black striped shirt under the black one, black purple polka-dotted pants that seem to not fit him very well cause they were sagging slightly, juggling clubs in his hands, and very sharp teeth from the looks of it. Cod he was scary looking for a kid my own age. He had his hands behind his head and a mildly creepy smile on his face. “How’re you doing motherfucker?” Cod, there goes that language again, which basically confirmed my fears that he was one of those juggalo freaks that my ancestor was talking about.  
I get up quite quickly and get my gun. The boy was taken aback for a second, but not scared. I start to speak in my sea dweller tongue and warn him not to come near me. His smile became even wider, it looked more like a sneer than a smile. He laughed a little. “What are you doing little codfish? You gonna shoot me? You do realize motherfucker that your little peashooter is practically dead weight by now.” He… had a great point. The water from the ocean must’ve ruined it, great another reason for my ancestor to hate me. I look down, about to cry again, when he lifted my head up. “Hey, don’t do that in front of me, its ok.” Wow, that was weird. His personality seem to change from creepy to caring in seconds. Was he just toying with me or something? “I’m really sorry for what ever happened to you, really.” He said. He gave me a sincere smile and pat me on the back. I lifted up my head and after a while smiled back at him. “Now that’s a lot better. You should try to smile more often kiddo, you’d be surprised how much it makes feel better.” He said to me. “My name’s Ashyeir, Ashyeir Makara. What’s your name?” He asked me as he got really up close to my face. “Uh… it’s Cronus. It’s nice to meet you Ashyeir.” I said to him. I extended my hand as a gesture to shake it, instead he just slapped it and gave me one of those bro/gangster hugs or something. It made me feel a little bit uncomfortable but the feeling quickly left when he gestured me to come with him up the cliff.  
“Hey, why don’t I show you around here? We have a lot of cool stuff here at the carnival.” He said as he grabbed my wrist. We start running up the beach when were stopped by a man yelling at us. “Young prince! We need to go! You have classes you know!” “Alright already! I’m coming motherfucker!” Ashyeir yelled back at him. “Jeez, servants. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.” I giggle at his little statement and continue to climb up the cliff.  
When we made it up the cliff side I can see why he was such in a hurry, He had a bunch of servants waiting for him up here and they were gesturing him to get into his carriage. “Come young prince, you have studies to attend to.” “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You could’ve just waited a little longer, I was just talking to my new friend.” He said. “What new friend- Oh goodness! A seadweller! Young prince get away from him!” The man pulled me and Ashyeir away from each other and one of Ashyeir’s guards grabs me and puts one his clubs under my chin. Ashyeir starts to struggle away from the man and starts yelling at him in his native tongue. I didn’t know what he was saying but it was working. He told the guards to put me down and they let me.  
He laughed a little and gave me a pat on the back for reassurance. “See what I mean? So overprotective, Gog. We entered the carriage and the guards, still a bit uneasy with my presence but tried not to make a scene this time, followed after us.  
The ride was quite nice as I remembered. The mainland, specifically the Dark Carnival, was quite ironically, big and bright and beautiful even. So many tents and lights here you would think this was during the day time, but as I look into the sky, it was night. I can tell because of the big three moons that orbit our planet were bigger and brighter than usual. As we go through this wonderful and mysterious land Ashyeir pinched my shoulder to get my attention, “Hehehe, what’s wrong with you motherfucker? You’re all up in a daze or something.” He said to me. “Oh, I’m sorry.” I apologized. “It’s alright, you ever been on the mainland?” He asked. I shook my head. “Figured that.” “So you are the prince.” I said. He looked at me, confused. “What?” “You are the prince of all indigo bloods right?” I asked. “Oh, yeah. Yeah that’s right. The heir to the throne, and subjuggalator-in-training. We’re heading towards my academy right now.” He said. I’ve never been to school before, I’ve never even knew school on Alternia even existed. I was always taught by servants or my lusis. I wondered what school was like, guess I was about to find out soon. He sat up and opened the window and pointed towards a big white tower. “You see that big white building on that cliff? That’s my academy.” He said, smiling. “That’s where I’m gonna train to become a big awesome subjuggalator like my pa. Then I’ll be the next Grand Highblood! It’s going to be so motherfucking awesome! Haha!” He fell right back into his seat laughing and kicking in the air. I just looked at him like was a crazy person, and knowing he was part of the Makara family, he probably was.  
I look back out the window, the school looks like it sits on a cliff by the sea. He can probably see my island from there. I look back at Ashyeir, he seems to have calm down from his mini mental breakdown over there and has his hands behind his head and laying down. I poked at him to get his attention. “Huh, what?” “Hey, I’ve wanted to ask you something earlier but, you know, couldn’t.” I said to him. “Yeah, what is it?” He asked. “How old are you?” “I’m three.” “Really, and your lusis lets you curse like that?” “Haha, kid, really? I’ve been “cursing” like this since I was a grub. Man, you really are that dense aren’t you?” I just glared at him and growled under my breath.  
We finally got to the academy. It’s bigger than I thought it would be. Definitely looks like an academy. Lots of the trolls here have school uniforms that I’ve had never seen before, they looked really foreign to me then. They looked like sailor uniforms but not really, oh well, must be a mainland thing.  
“You want to come inside with me?” I look back at the guards, they looked pretty angry at me, I didn’t want to start a scene, and so I decided to just go with him. “I guess I have no choice in the matter.” “Come on! It’ll be fun! Trust me.” He grabbed my wrist and whisk me away up the stairs, well it was more like he dragged me up the stairs since I was having such a hard time catching up with him. I really was a good runner, but he was stronger than I, so I was more focused on him not trying to rip my arm off than trying not to fall flat on my fucking face.  
We enter the school and start running down the long hallway. Ashyeir stopped at a board that had papers on it that had a bunch of student’s names on them. He put his signature on a blank line and handed the pen to me. “Uh, and just what the heck am I supposed to do with this?” I asked him. “It’s a sign-in sheet dummy, put your name on it. And hurry up we’re gonna be late!” “But I don’t even go here!” “Well I can’t just take you in here with me, you’re just gonna have to sign-in like a normal student, and say you’re new here, alright?” He explained to me. I sighed out of defeat and looked back at the entrance. There’s no turning back now. “Hey, are you listening? We’re gonna be late! Let’s go already!” “Ok, Ok, I’m coming!” I sign in and Ashyeir and I start running towards our classes.  
We enter a club juggling class first, the instructor yelled at us for being late and we took our places in the crowd of other students who already gotten started with their juggling. I was terrible at while Ashyeir looked like he was doing this since he was born. Then we went to a history class, where they told us the history of this land and how Subjuggalators were always servants to the royal family. I was fascinated with their rich history wanted to learn more about this place. We then went to an art class where we painted all sorts of pictures. Ashyeir showed me his painting, it looked like killing of some sorts. I laughed and showed him my painting. It was a detailed painting of him. “Wow! Did you paint that?” Said one kid. “Huh, oh, yes. Yes I did.” I said. “It’s really cool. Where’d you learn to draw like that?” She asked. I giggled a little and told her I taught myself how to draw. All the other trolls were fascinated how well I draw. Me and Ashyeir just looked at each other and laughed it off. It was just painting after all.  
We head outside to go play and Ashyeir and I just had the time of our lives. We played cover and seek out, Tag, we even role-played together. Which I thought was a thing that only me and my friends played, I guess word got out and mainland kids started role playing too, which was fine with me. We slid down a huge slide with a group of other trolls and Ashyeir and I just couldn’t stop laughing and giggling cause we just we were just having too much fun. I’ve haven’t had this much fun in a long time, I was finally free for the first time in a long time. The bell rings and head inside for lunch.  
Looks like Ashyeir and I were very popular with the rest of the students cause everyone wanted to sit with kid with the seadweller by his side. “Hey Ashyeir!” “Oh, hi Kamiko!” “Who’s the new kid?” “Oh, he’s my new friend! He’s a seadweller.” “Really, can I see him?” “Ok, but the rules are: look but don’t touch. Doesn’t he look awesome?” I smile a small smile and wave at her. She sneered at me. “That’s the most boring seadweller I’ve ever seen in my entire life!” Well how dare she says that to me! What gull! I grabbed my drink and took a sip and spit it out back at her face. I just laughed at her while she cried like a little wriggler. Ashyeir joined in on the fun too. Our fun was cut short however when the headmaster was called into the lunch room. Ashyeir hightailed it out of there and out the back door.  
We head to the other side of the school and down the cliff side. We hear the headmaster calling us. “Ashyeir! Ashyeir you and friend come back here and apologize right now!” “Ashyeir!” We head down the cliffs a little further until we hit a small beach like place where we hid. When we knew we were safe we laughed our butts off at what we just did. “Hahaha! Man Cronus, that was kind of mean of you back there, ha, I like it.” He said. “Hehe, thanks Ashyeir.” We sit with our backs to each other and our knees pulled to our chests. I was rocking back and forth a little when Ashyeir spoke up. “So, little codfish, now that we’re officially “partners in crime” what do you want to do next?” “Codfish? But my name is Cronus.” “I know, it’s a nickname.” “But why codfish?” “Because why the hell not?” I just shrugged and we both giggled a little.  
A man slowly comes up from the surface of the water. He extends his hand and points his finger towards me and Ashyeir. Suddenly waves start coming towards us at speeds that are unimaginable. Stop my mild daydreaming and look where the noise was coming from. I saw my escort in the water and my worst fears were coming true once more. “Oh cod, oh cod, oh cod!” “We have to go! We have to go now!” I shake Ashyeir awake, trying to get him up as fast as possible. “Hmm? What?” “Come on Ashyeir we have to go! We have to go now!” I look back at the water, the man was gone, but the waves was still coming. I start to panic now, screaming at the top of lungs at Ashyeir to get his ass up. “Now Ashyeir! Let’s go!” “OK! Alright already!” I grab him by the arm and we start running up the beach.  
I run faster and faster trying to get away, but the waves were faster. Ashyeir and I were engulfed by them. I tried holding onto Ashyeir for as long I possibly could but we were ripped apart and I was dragged towards the man. We surfaced a little and I could see Ashyeir trying to find me. I could hear him too, yelling my name. “Cronus! Cro! Cro where are you!?” I yell back at him. “Ashyeir! Ashyeir help! Help me!” “Cronus?” “Ashyeir help me! Don’t let Him take me away! Please help me!” I see him trying to swims towards me, but we were already too far away. I tried yelling for him again, but we went underwater before I could say another word. I struggled to get away, but it was no use. My friend was gone and I was captured and being sent back to the living hell that was Him. My life felt like it was over, and I wanted to die.


	2. Ashyeir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3 of an on going story of mine called "Codfish." Hope all of ya'll enjoy!

Act 1  
Chp. 3  
“A Brand New Friendship”

He was harsh this time. Harsher and more unforgiving in his blows then ever. The level of pain was unfathomable. The best shield and armor in the world couldn’t even protect against his vicious rage. “I told you to stay inside the hive! Do you want to be culled!?” He yelled. “I…I’m s-sorry” I say weakly. “That’s not good enough!” He yelled. Him then threw me across the room. I hit the wall with a hard thud and I slid down to the floor. He walked over to me and I looked up at him trying hard to keep conscious. “I’ll teach you to never disobey me ever again.” “Please… daddy… d-don’t!” Him kicked me in my stomach, then laid another blow to my face. I held my gut, trying really hard not to throw up, I was crying and shaking. Him was standing over me laughing, smiling his slimy little smile. If I was bigger and older I would’ve punch that disgusting smile right off him, but I wasn’t. Him then grabbed me by my hair, getting a bit of a yelp out of me and he smashed my face into the wall. A shock of pain went out through my body sending me into a shacking mess. I tried to stop him by grabbing his arm and hand, but to no avail. A second time he smashed my face into the wall. White spots start to form all around me. I can smell and taste the blood coming from my mouth and nose. I weakly try again to get him off of me, but he smashed my face again. I was starting to black out now, coughing up blood and crying. Him let go of my hair and fell face first to the floor. He kneeled down to me, close to my face, caressing me and moving some access hair out of my face. He bends down to my ear, lightly brushing my fin, and whispered in my ear. “I hope you learned a lesson here today Cronus. Promise you’ll never leave me again, OK?” He snickered in my ear. “Such a precious boy.” He got up and walked over to the stairs, lighting up a cigarette. He turned around to face me, smiling, oh how I hate his evil smile. “You’ll stay down here as punishment. You better think about what you have done to me and this family today you hear?” He walked up the stairs and left there on the floor. As I lay there on the cold basement floor, bleeding and slowly becoming unconscious, I think about all the times Him had struck me, yelled at me, left me out in the cold, and how much I hate him. I want to kill him. I want to kill Him. I plan and think, and as my body succumbs to its exhaustion, all I can think about was his face. When I see his face the next time he will be scared and trembling, and I will have the last laugh. I snicker to myself, saying, “Oh, I will think Him, I will think about what I have done to this family, oh yes! I will think. I think they will thank me for getting rid of such a monster. I’ll be a hero! And you’ll be dead. Trust me Him, you’ll get yours soon enough, just you wait. Just… you…” Then I blacked out.  
…

I wake up groggy and disorientated, and apparently on my blanket pile. Why I didn’t end up in my recuperacoon I will never know. I can see the bruises on my body from last night; they were already turning a dark purple bluish color. I sigh deeply, more out of frustration and anger, and lay back down. I look up at the ceiling with all my previous arts and crafts I had drawn over the years. They look so sad now. I had lost a part of my childhood that I can never get back, and these stupid drawings are mocking me. I turn over to my side and I look out the window, it’s morning. Nobody is out then. My friends probably got in a heap of trouble for going out during the morning times when they aren’t supposed to. The sun is too hot for us trolls. I’ve never had a problem with the sun so I can go out whenever I want, but ever since my ancestor came back from sea he has been really strict on me to stay inside. So I’m gonna have a hard time getting out to seeing my friends. I turn over again and I force myself to go back to sleep.  
…

Hours later, I still feel a little sore from last night, but a lot more awake this time around. I rub my eyes and got out from under my blanket pile. I put on some clothes and tried to go downstairs. Emphases on try since I didn’t get very far. Him locked me in my room, what an asshole. I growled and kicked my door out of frustration. I sighed, and laid back down on the pile. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard something hit my window. I walked over to it and open it. My friends, Lanier and Yamir, were throwing rocks at my window. “Hey Cronus!” Yelled Lanier. “Hey!” I yelled back. “Are you going to the festival with us?” “What festival?” I asked. “You know, the Light Festival? To celebrate the new spring season?” “Oh cod, that festival, I forgot!” I say to myself. “Well, come on Cronus! We’ll meet down at the beach!” Yamir said. They hurry off in a different direction. I start to panic. I totally forgot about the Light Festival. The biggest party of the year, and I forgot! I threw off my old rags and put on my best clothes, which was basically a petticoat and my khaki shorts. I climb out my window and slid down a pipe next to it. I caught up with my friends, who were at the entrance of the beach, and we paid for our tickets and entered the festival. There were a lot of people there, lighting up sparklers, eating food, and singing. I walked around for a bit, waiting for the lights to come out. Lanier handed me a sparkler and we ran down shore laughing and having the time of our lives. Then, the moment we’ve been waiting for, the lights from the sky started to come down. It started with just one light, bright and orange, then another one. This one was green, and then a bright blue one came down. Soon the whole sky was being filled with those beautiful lights. Slowly they came down, like snowflakes in the winter. My friends say the lights were made of magic, but I just think they’re just lanterns the mainlanders light up and send them up in the sky. They probably have the same ceremony like us, except it has a different name like “4th or 5th equinox…” or was it “pedigree?” I don’t know; landwellers are weird like that. Soon the ceremony ends and I bid my friends my goodnight and they hurry off home with their lusi. Soon I am all alone, sitting on the beach staring at the once beautiful sky, now an empty vast with a few shining stars in between. I felt so alone and small. I really needed to see someone, anyone! I got up the courage and swam into the ocean and went to the mainland.  
…

A few hours had gone by when I hit the shore. I crawled up the shore and sit on the beach. I sit silently there as if I’m waiting for someone, which, technically, I was. I was actually hoping to meet the boy I met the other day, maybe talk with him more, and get to know him more. Coincidently, I heard him calling my name from on top of the cliff. He waved “hi” to me and started running down the stairs to meet me. He was next to in a few seconds, still huffing and puffing from after all the running he did. “Hey.” He said. I gave him a little nod and turned back towards the sea. He sat next to me; his breathing had slowed down to a more comfortable rate by this time. We were silent for a moment, sitting there, just taking in the night and not making a sound. Ashyeir broke the silence by digging in his pockets and getting a piece of candy. “Want one?” He asked me. “What do you have?” I asked. He gave me a smirk and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a red lolli appeared. My eyes widen in amazement at the trick, Ashyeir just laughed and handed the lolli to me. I put the delicious candy in my mouth and giggled with him. “How did you do that? And what is this? It’s amazing!” “I call it a lolli.” He grabbed himself a piece of candy. “They’re really popular around here. I use magic to make them appear.” I scoffed at his statement. “Yeah right, magic doesn’t exist.” I say. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Suit yourself. You’re the one eating the magically appearing lolli.” I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Whatever man.” He giggled and pushed my face aside. I flinched and moved away from him. He was confused as to why I did that and he looked somewhat offended. He soon realized that I had makeup covering my face. It was covering up the huge black eye that Him gave me when he was beating me. He was taken aback and surprised. He stumbled to his feet and ran towards me. I, in embarrassment, hid my face and started crying. “Cronus, who did this to you?” “….” “Cronus!” “Him!” “Who’s “Him”?” “…A monster….” He was silent for a moment, then he walked over and grabbed both my shoulders and gave me a serious look. “Cronus.” He said. “I’m gonna protect you.” I gave him a confused look. “Um…what?” “I’m gonna protect you. You know? From the monster?” “You can’t protect me, you’re just a kid!” “I maybe just a kid, but I’m a powerful subjuggalator.” “No you’re not.” “Yes I am, and I, Ashyeir Hardin Makara, am gonna do my best to protect my little codfish from the evil monster!” I rolled my eyes and laughed. He couldn’t have been serious, was he? “So, Cronus? Will you accept my offer?” He said as he bowed and extended his hand to me. I looked at him for a second, then smiled and laughed. I grabbed his hand and we shake on it. Ashyeir then pounced on me and I fell to ground. He giggled and I retaliated with a tackle and we wrestled and chased each other all over the beach. We settled down next to some small rocks and we had laid there for awhile. We sighed; we were silent and staring at the stars together. Ashyeir, yet again, by rolling on his stomach and poked my head. “Hey Cronus?” “Yes, Ashyeir?” “I like you. We should moirails.” “I like you too, and yes we should.” He put his forehead on mine and we laid on the beach for what felt like hours. I didn’t even care; I was with my moirail. My first moirail, and for the first in forever, I felt safe. I felt loved and, most importantly, I felt happy. I finally found my greatest treasure and I wasn’t going to let anyone take him away from me. 

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This took FOREVER to do. I hate not having to type all this at home. goddamn school. :/. whatever.)


	3. A Brand New Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3 of an on going story of mine called "Codfish." Hope all of ya'll enjoy!

Act 1  
Chp. 3  
“A Brand New Friendship”

He was harsh this time. Harsher and more unforgiving in his blows then ever. The level of pain was unfathomable. The best shield and armor in the world couldn’t even protect against his vicious rage. “I told you to stay inside the hive! Do you want to be culled!?” He yelled. “I…I’m s-sorry” I say weakly. “That’s not good enough!” He yelled. Him then threw me across the room. I hit the wall with a hard thud and I slid down to the floor. He walked over to me and I looked up at him trying hard to keep conscious. “I’ll teach you to never disobey me ever again.” “Please… daddy… d-don’t!” Him kicked me in my stomach, then laid another blow to my face. I held my gut, trying really hard not to throw up, I was crying and shaking. Him was standing over me laughing, smiling his slimy little smile. If I was bigger and older I would’ve punch that disgusting smile right off him, but I wasn’t. Him then grabbed me by my hair, getting a bit of a yelp out of me and he smashed my face into the wall. A shock of pain went out through my body sending me into a shacking mess. I tried to stop him by grabbing his arm and hand, but to no avail. A second time he smashed my face into the wall. White spots start to form all around me. I can smell and taste the blood coming from my mouth and nose. I weakly try again to get him off of me, but he smashed my face again. I was starting to black out now, coughing up blood and crying. Him let go of my hair and fell face first to the floor. He kneeled down to me, close to my face, caressing me and moving some access hair out of my face. He bends down to my ear, lightly brushing my fin, and whispered in my ear. “I hope you learned a lesson here today Cronus. Promise you’ll never leave me again, OK?” He snickered in my ear. “Such a precious boy.” He got up and walked over to the stairs, lighting up a cigarette. He turned around to face me, smiling, oh how I hate his evil smile. “You’ll stay down here as punishment. You better think about what you have done to me and this family today you hear?” He walked up the stairs and left there on the floor. As I lay there on the cold basement floor, bleeding and slowly becoming unconscious, I think about all the times Him had struck me, yelled at me, left me out in the cold, and how much I hate him. I want to kill him. I want to kill Him. I plan and think, and as my body succumbs to its exhaustion, all I can think about was his face. When I see his face the next time he will be scared and trembling, and I will have the last laugh. I snicker to myself, saying, “Oh, I will think Him, I will think about what I have done to this family, oh yes! I will think. I think they will thank me for getting rid of such a monster. I’ll be a hero! And you’ll be dead. Trust me Him, you’ll get yours soon enough, just you wait. Just… you…” Then I blacked out.  
…

I wake up groggy and disorientated, and apparently on my blanket pile. Why I didn’t end up in my recuperacoon I will never know. I can see the bruises on my body from last night; they were already turning a dark purple bluish color. I sigh deeply, more out of frustration and anger, and lay back down. I look up at the ceiling with all my previous arts and crafts I had drawn over the years. They look so sad now. I had lost a part of my childhood that I can never get back, and these stupid drawings are mocking me. I turn over to my side and I look out the window, it’s morning. Nobody is out then. My friends probably got in a heap of trouble for going out during the morning times when they aren’t supposed to. The sun is too hot for us trolls. I’ve never had a problem with the sun so I can go out whenever I want, but ever since my ancestor came back from sea he has been really strict on me to stay inside. So I’m gonna have a hard time getting out to seeing my friends. I turn over again and I force myself to go back to sleep.  
…

Hours later, I still feel a little sore from last night, but a lot more awake this time around. I rub my eyes and got out from under my blanket pile. I put on some clothes and tried to go downstairs. Emphases on try since I didn’t get very far. Him locked me in my room, what an asshole. I growled and kicked my door out of frustration. I sighed, and laid back down on the pile. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard something hit my window. I walked over to it and open it. My friends, Lanier and Yamir, were throwing rocks at my window. “Hey Cronus!” Yelled Lanier. “Hey!” I yelled back. “Are you going to the festival with us?” “What festival?” I asked. “You know, the Light Festival? To celebrate the new spring season?” “Oh cod, that festival, I forgot!” I say to myself. “Well, come on Cronus! We’ll meet down at the beach!” Yamir said. They hurry off in a different direction. I start to panic. I totally forgot about the Light Festival. The biggest party of the year, and I forgot! I threw off my old rags and put on my best clothes, which was basically a petticoat and my khaki shorts. I climb out my window and slid down a pipe next to it. I caught up with my friends, who were at the entrance of the beach, and we paid for our tickets and entered the festival. There were a lot of people there, lighting up sparklers, eating food, and singing. I walked around for a bit, waiting for the lights to come out. Lanier handed me a sparkler and we ran down shore laughing and having the time of our lives. Then, the moment we’ve been waiting for, the lights from the sky started to come down. It started with just one light, bright and orange, then another one. This one was green, and then a bright blue one came down. Soon the whole sky was being filled with those beautiful lights. Slowly they came down, like snowflakes in the winter. My friends say the lights were made of magic, but I just think they’re just lanterns the mainlanders light up and send them up in the sky. They probably have the same ceremony like us, except it has a different name like “4th or 5th equinox…” or was it “pedigree?” I don’t know; landwellers are weird like that. Soon the ceremony ends and I bid my friends my goodnight and they hurry off home with their lusi. Soon I am all alone, sitting on the beach staring at the once beautiful sky, now an empty vast with a few shining stars in between. I felt so alone and small. I really needed to see someone, anyone! I got up the courage and swam into the ocean and went to the mainland.  
…

A few hours had gone by when I hit the shore. I crawled up the shore and sit on the beach. I sit silently there as if I’m waiting for someone, which, technically, I was. I was actually hoping to meet the boy I met the other day, maybe talk with him more, and get to know him more. Coincidently, I heard him calling my name from on top of the cliff. He waved “hi” to me and started running down the stairs to meet me. He was next to in a few seconds, still huffing and puffing from after all the running he did. “Hey.” He said. I gave him a little nod and turned back towards the sea. He sat next to me; his breathing had slowed down to a more comfortable rate by this time. We were silent for a moment, sitting there, just taking in the night and not making a sound. Ashyeir broke the silence by digging in his pockets and getting a piece of candy. “Want one?” He asked me. “What do you have?” I asked. He gave me a smirk and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a red lolli appeared. My eyes widen in amazement at the trick, Ashyeir just laughed and handed the lolli to me. I put the delicious candy in my mouth and giggled with him. “How did you do that? And what is this? It’s amazing!” “I call it a lolli.” He grabbed himself a piece of candy. “They’re really popular around here. I use magic to make them appear.” I scoffed at his statement. “Yeah right, magic doesn’t exist.” I say. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Suit yourself. You’re the one eating the magically appearing lolli.” I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Whatever man.” He giggled and pushed my face aside. I flinched and moved away from him. He was confused as to why I did that and he looked somewhat offended. He soon realized that I had makeup covering my face. It was covering up the huge black eye that Him gave me when he was beating me. He was taken aback and surprised. He stumbled to his feet and ran towards me. I, in embarrassment, hid my face and started crying. “Cronus, who did this to you?” “….” “Cronus!” “Him!” “Who’s “Him”?” “…A monster….” He was silent for a moment, then he walked over and grabbed both my shoulders and gave me a serious look. “Cronus.” He said. “I’m gonna protect you.” I gave him a confused look. “Um…what?” “I’m gonna protect you. You know? From the monster?” “You can’t protect me, you’re just a kid!” “I maybe just a kid, but I’m a powerful subjuggalator.” “No you’re not.” “Yes I am, and I, Ashyeir Hardin Makara, am gonna do my best to protect my little codfish from the evil monster!” I rolled my eyes and laughed. He couldn’t have been serious, was he? “So, Cronus? Will you accept my offer?” He said as he bowed and extended his hand to me. I looked at him for a second, then smiled and laughed. I grabbed his hand and we shake on it. Ashyeir then pounced on me and I fell to ground. He giggled and I retaliated with a tackle and we wrestled and chased each other all over the beach. We settled down next to some small rocks and we had laid there for awhile. We sighed; we were silent and staring at the stars together. Ashyeir, yet again, by rolling on his stomach and poked my head. “Hey Cronus?” “Yes, Ashyeir?” “I like you. We should moirails.” “I like you too, and yes we should.” He put his forehead on mine and we laid on the beach for what felt like hours. I didn’t even care; I was with my moirail. My first moirail, and for the first in forever, I felt safe. I felt loved and, most importantly, I felt happy. I finally found my greatest treasure and I wasn’t going to let anyone take him away from me. 

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This took FOREVER to do. I hate not having to type all this at home. goddamn school. :/. whatever.)


End file.
